


i got a crush on the shape of your name on my phone

by its_tortle



Series: tumblr drabbles and ficlets [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Bucky Barnes, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wakanda (Marvel), Wordcount: 100-1.000, lockscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_tortle/pseuds/its_tortle
Summary: written based in the prompt "Am I your lockscreen?" "You weren't supposed to see that." for my wonderful friendhelena. <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: tumblr drabbles and ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951201
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	i got a crush on the shape of your name on my phone

**Author's Note:**

> original post [here](https://its-tortle.tumblr.com/post/630806415974481920/hi-luisa-could-you-do-14-for-fluff-with-stucky)
> 
> (title from one more weekend by maude latour)

“Am I your lockscreen?”

Steve looks up from the screen he’s switching the song on. His phone is on the counter beside him, though he should probably move it on account of one too many incidents of spilling tomato sauce on it. Too lazy to do so, he turns back to mixing the onions in instead.

“Hm?” It’s hard to hear Bucky over the sizzling of the pan and the thundering of the rain on the roof of Bucky’s hut.

With a small frown, Bucky walks over from where he was cutting the parsley and picks Steve’s phone up. The screen, a bit too bright for the warm yellow lights of the kitchen, illuminates Bucky’s face a moment later and Steve watches shadows form under his jaw and cheekbones, admires not for the first time how sharp Bucky’s features are, even now that he’s gained some healthy weight and lost the gaunt hollow of his cheeks.

“I’m your lockscreen,” Bucky smiles. And then he turns the phone to Steve, and the blond is forced to stare at the image of Bucky that graces his phone, the one he had gotten so used to having there that he’d forgotten to change it when he came back to Wakanda. 

It’s a photo he took of Bucky last time he was visiting, almost two months ago now. Bucky is grinning at the camera a little goofily, somewhere between charmed and exasperated at having the device pointed at him. His hair is windswept, in the remains of a messy, flower adorned braid that some of the girls from the village had given him earlier. He’s glowing in the golden light of a sunset, eyes warm and cheeks rosy, and he’s looking right beyond the camera, right at Steve.

And Steve knows it's a bit weird that he has Bucky as his lockscreen, that that’s a thing  _ couples _ do, not friends. But it had been a tolling couple weeks and when he had come across that photo in his camera roll, he couldn’t just scroll past it, Now, he’s paying the price.

Like an idiot, Steve just stares, and then manages a small and clumsy, “You weren’t supposed to see that.” He can feel his cheeks burning.

Bucky just musters him for a moment. Neither of them make any move toward the sauce that’s supposed to be steadily stirred for another minute.

“Why am I your lockscreen?” Bucky lets the question roll off of his tongue slowly, bashfully, like honey dripping from a spoon. He doesn’t blink, his lips quirk at the corners.

Steve blushes even deeper and damns his Irish complexion. With a foot in the water, he decides to just throw caution to the wind and jump in head first. He’s never been one to run from a fight. Then again, the back of his mind helpfully procures, he’s rarely had this much on the line.

Schooling his lips into what he hopes is an easy, warm, maybe even flirty smile, Steve takes the jump. “It reminds me what I’m fighting for. Plus,” he swallows, “It’s a gorgeous picture.”

Bucky grins, and Steve’s lungs take their first breath in the ocean. 

“I love you.”

Before Steve can even respond, Bucky is dropping the phone to the floor and grabbing Steve’s face, kissing him full on the mouth. Steve tries to say it back without saying anything at all, and judging by the way Bucky smiles against his lips when Steve cards his fingers through his hair and the little sound he makes when Steve flips them to crowd Bucky into the counter, it suffices for now.

He’ll say it later, of course; when they pull back from the kiss, when they have the noodles with pesto because the sauce burnt, when they fall into bed that night in a mess of sweaty skin, and a hundred thousand more times in the years to come.

Steve never changes his lockscreen.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos are, of course, dearly appreaciated. follow me on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/its-tortle) for more drabbles and gif edits and reblogs if you are so inclined. :)


End file.
